wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cudowna wyspa/I/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cudowna wyspa TRZY TYGODNIE NA POMOTU. Gdyby od owej nocy przy przejściu równika uwaga ogólna na Standard-Island nie była zajętą li tylko śledzeniem wzajemnych stosunków dwóch przywódców partyi, byłby może ktokolwiek podał myśl ograniczenia nieco swobody, jakiej używali malajscy ich goście. Wprawdzie nie narażali się oni nikomu, lecz trzymając się niby skromnie na uboczu przebiegali bezustannie wyspę, miasto i porty, badając wszystko szczegółowo, notując każdą drobnostkę, zdejmując nieledwie plany budynków. Jeżeli nawet ten lub ów zauważył tę niezwykłą ich ruchliwość i ciekawość, nie zastanawiał się zbytecznie nad przyczynami, lub co więcej, nad możliwymi skutkami takiego położenia rzeczy, lecz kładł to najspokojniej na karb bezcelowego życia i braku wszelkiego zajęcia tych na wpół tylko cywilizowanych ludzi. Zasilane nowemi wiadomościami otrzymanemi za pośrednictwem nieoszacowanych lin podwodnych, a także z pism całego świata, dowożonych przez parowce gazety Miliard-Citty powiadomiały czytelników swoich, o wszystkiem co tylko godnem było uwagi z ostatnich wypadków, zaszłych tak w Ameryce jak i w Europie. Tą też drogą wiedzą tu wszyscy dokładnie z jaką niechęcią odzywała się zawsze Anglia o Cudownej wyspie, odnajdując coraz nowe przeciw istnieniu jej zarzuty. Rzecz oczywista, nikt nie myśli brać nadto do serca słów podobnych, dyktowanych jedynie uczuciem zazdrości. – Uważajcie tylko, – zawołał raz Ponchard do swoich towarzyszy przeglądając pisma, mówią tu o nas, o naszem nagłem zniknięciu z horyzontu Stanów Zjednoczonych. Pierwszy alarm rzuciło naturalnie miasto San-Diego; poczęto się więc dopytywać i śledzić, no – i doszli wreszcie do przypuszczeń niedalekich wcale od rzeczywistej prawdy. – A w jakim tonie odzywają się o nas? – zapytał Francolin. – O, jak najprzyjaźniej w świecie; posłuchaj tylko co mówi na zakończenie życzliwy nam korespondent: „Jeżeli odczuwamy ile straciliśmy przyjemności od czasu, gdy utalentowani artyści francuscy opuścili nasze strony, nie z mniejszem jednak pozostajemy dla nich uznaniem i kiedykolwiek zechcą powrócić do nas, powitamy ich zawsze z zapałem na jaki zasługuje sztuka, tak pięknie przez nich uprawiana.” Podczas gdy oblicza towarzyszy rozjaśniło przyjemne uczucie zadowolenia i pogłaskanej miłości własnej, jeden Vaillant siedział, jak zwykle posępny, mrucząc coś niewyraźnie o niepotrzebnem szukaniu przygód na jakiejś tam sztucznej wyspie. – Och, mój stary, rozjaśniłbyś już raz chmurne swoje oblicze; widzisz przecie, że gdy pewnego poranku anioł z ognistym mieczem wygna nas z tego raju, będziesz mógł znowu wędrować po ciernistych drogach Nowego Świata… Czy cię to w obecnej niedoli pocieszyć nie zdoła? – drwił z kolegi złośliwy Ponchard. Chociaż rzuceni w tak dalekie strony świata, artyści utrzymywali jednak stale korespondencyę z przyjaciołmi i rodziną swą we Francyi, która powiadomiona o przyjemnem życiu, jakie im los łaskawy w Miliard-Citty pędzić dozwolił, cieszyła się wyjątkowem ich szczęściem. Że zaś listy dochodziły jak najregularniej przeto nawet i z tej strony nie doznali żadnej przykrości. Gdy raz ciekawy Francolin siedząc w bibliotece Casina rozłożył szczegółową mapę Oceanii, by śledzić drogę jaką przebył na pływającej wyspie, aż krzyknął z podziwu na widok tych setek drobnych punkcików, które razem wzięte, noszą nazwę archipelagu Pomotu. – No, – pomyślał, cenię bardzo wiadomości naszego komandora, pozwalam sobie jednak wątpić nieco, by z tego labiryntu raf, atoli i wysepek zdołał przeprowadzić takiego kolosa jakim jest nasza Standard-Island! Jak próżne jednak były jego obawy, mogli się wszyscy przekonać, gdy pan Ethel Simoe kierował swym olbrzymim statkiem, na tem prawdziwie „Niebezpiecznem morzu”, jakby lekką rybacką łodzią, robiąc zadziwiające zwroty, okrążając przeszkody, przepływając najwęższe stosunkowo cieśniny. Ciekawym tym, z raf koralowych sztucznie powstałym wyspom, nadawano różnemi czasy nazwy przeróżne jako to: Niebezpiecznego morza, wysp Nizkich, Oddalonych, Tajemniczych, Południowych, wreszcie Pomotu czyli podległych. Przeciwko ostatniej jednak mieszkańcy Taiti zaprotestowali śmiało i rząd francuski przychylił się do zmiany na Tuamotu; mimo tego pierwotne ich przezwisko utrzymało się dotąd w potocznym, nieurzędowym języku. Jeżeli zważymy położenie tych ziem, usprawiedliwimy ich nazwą Nizkich, bo jeżeli niektóre z nich wznoszą się na 40 stóp nad poziom morza, ogół nie dochodzi nawet metra wysokości, i byłyby każdej doby dwukrotnie zalewane wodą, gdyby przypływ i odpływ oceanu nie był w tych stronach tak małoznaczny, że śmiało można powiedzieć, iż go wcale niema. Jedne z nich przedstawiają dość duże urodzajne wysepki, inne, drobne koralowe rafy i nagie skały, a jest takich ilość największa, które niby pierścieniem wapiennym otaczając dawniej, zapadły już obecnie grunt stały, tworzą tak zwane „atole”, których część środkową zajmują laguny lub jeziora. Skaliste i nieurodzajne początkowo, lecz przez szereg długich lat pokrywane warstwą narzucanego przez bałwany mułu, oraz drobnych roślin i żyjątek morskich, posiadają obecnie, na znaczną głębokość, grunt o tyle urodzajny, że zdobi go najwspanialsza podzwrotnikowa roślinność, Ominąwszy z wielką uwagą Vihitahi, otoczoną koralowemi rafami, pan Ethel Simoe zostawia na boku nieco większą Akiti, wznoszącą się trochę wyżej od innych, nad poziom morza i przy swej wielkości nie mającej dotąd wewnętrznych lagunów. Również w oddaleniu tylko ukazuje się śliczny pierścień, jaki tworzy wysepka Aman, z dwoma wązkiemi przejściami od wód środkowych do oceanu. Podczas, gdy mieszkańcy Miliard-City zadawalniają się w zupełności powitaniem z daleka tych ziem, które zwiedzali już w roku zeszłym, artyści francuscy chętnie zatrzymaliby się tu nieco dłużej, dla poznania jedynych w swym rodzaju, a również jak Standard-Island, sztucznych wysp, zawdzięczających jednak istnienie swoje nie rękom i rozumowi ludzkiemu, lecz drobnym i słabym mięczakom. – Ale które też, dodaje pan Simoe, pozbawione są możności przenoszenia się z miejsca na miejsce… – Zdolność tę, Standard-Island rozwija aż nadto w obecnej chwili, odpowiada Ponchard. Mogłaby przecie odpocząć chwilę przy jednym z tych pięknych bukietów zieleni… – Bądźcie panowie spokojni, upewniał komandor, zatrzymamy się niebawem przy wyspie Hoa i Anaa, a dłużej nieco u brzegów Tarakawy, co sądzę zadowolni w zupełności, usprawiedliwioną zresztą, ciekawość waszą. Gdy więc dnia 23-go września Cudowna wyspa podpłynęła do Hao, wielu jej mieszkańców, a między nimi i nasi artyści kazali się przewieść do głównej wioski, położonej w głębi, nad lagunami, które wązkiem przejściem łączą się z morzem. Po obu brzegach małej tej cieśniny rosnące piękne palmy, myrty i pandanusy tworzą uroczy tunel, pełen zieloności i aromatycznej woni. Dodatnie jednak wrażenie wysepki Hao, zatarło się prędko w pamięci podróżnych wobec szczególnego wdzięku, jaki wabi oczy najbliższa jej sąsiadka Anaa. Wązki ten pas ziemi niby strojny zielenią olbrzymi wieniec, ma strome od morza, a lekko ku lagunom pochylone brzegi. Rozrzucone tu wśród palmowych lasów wioski, sprawiają miłe wrażenie szczególną starannością w pobudowaniu domów, których wewnętrzny porządek również za wyjątkowy w tych krajach uważać można. Jeżeli mieszkańcy wysp Tuamotu o czarnym prawie kolorze skóry mniej są urodziwi, i jeżeli charakter ich nie jest tak zajmującym, jak to zauważyliśmy u Markizanów, przedstawiają jednak doskonały typ ludności Oceanii. Zniszczona w straszny sposób, w końcu XIX stulecia, przejściem burzącego wszystko cyklonu, Anaa zakwitła wkrótce na nowo, lecz chociaż liczy obecnie piętnaście tysięcy mieszkańców, rywalka jej Tarakawa nie wróciła jej już zaszczytu pierwszeństwa, jako stolicy władz rządu francuzkiego, oraz głównego punktu tutejszego handlu. Przyczyny pozornej tej niesprawiedliwości, szukać należy zapewne w łatwiejszym dostępie, jaki tamta ziemia dla żeglugi przedstawia. Szybko i bujnie rosnące tu kokosowe palmy stanowią dla mieszkańców produkt pierwszego rzędu; owoc ich bowiem w różnym stopniu dojrzenia, służy już to za orzeźwiający napój, już też za pokarm zdrowy i posilny. Chętnie też bardzo żywi się nim trzoda, drób, a nawet psy, z których pieczeń uważana jest za wyjątkowy przysmak przez krajowców. Jeżeli nadto weźmiemy pod uwagę, że z tłustego jądra tego orzecha, suszonego na słońcu, wytłaczają tu, sposobem dość pierwotnym, doskonały olej, będący prawie jedynym przedmiotem handlu tych ziem oddalonych ze stałymi lądami świata, to przyznać nam trzeba, że jest to prawdziwie opatrznościowe drzewo dla zamieszkałej na tym archipelagu ludności. Orzechy kokosowe mają jeszcze w tych stronach szczególnego rodzaju amatora, jak mógł się przekonać o tem naocznie Kwartet francuzki, przebiegający wyspę z zajęciem wielkiem. Gdy zmęczony razu pewnego spoczął na świeżej miękiej murawie, przestraszył go nagle dziwny szelest wśród zarośli. Lękając się, chociaż bezzasadnie, obecności jadowitego węża, prędko stanęli wszyscy gotowi do obrony, gdy ujrzeli wreszcie olbrzymie ciało jakiegoś skorupiaka. – A szkaradne stworzenie! zawołał Ponchard, podnosząc laskę, by nią uderzyć zbliżające się zwierzę. – Nie mamy się czego obawiać, uspakajał towarzyszy przytomny Frankolin, jest to nieszkodliwy dla nas całkiem gatunek raka, przez krajowców „birgo” zwanego, który hodowcom znaczne wyrządza szkody. – Pozostańmy tu spokojnie, a może nam się uda zobaczyć, jak to zwierzę poradzi sobie z twardą łupiną owocu. – Więc to nie jest rak morski, ten birgo, pytał Yvernes. – Zdaje się, że żyje on przeważnie na ziemi, to jest w głębokich norach, które sobie kopie w pobliżu palm kokosowych i wyścieła włóknem, zdartem z ich owocu. Dziwi mię jednak, że się nam we dnie ukazał, utrzymują bowiem, że dopiero nocą wychodzi na żer. – Musiał mu dzisiaj wyjątkowo głód dokuczyć, mówił Ponchard, śledząc bacznie ruchy olbrzymiego skorupiaka, który wyciągnąwszy naprzód wielkie nożyce przedniej pary nóg, obracał w nich znaleziony właśnie orzech i zdzierał pokrywające go włókno. – Ciekawa rzecz, jakby sobie radził, gdyby na ziemi nic odpowiedniego nie znalazł, odezwał się pierwszy skrzypek. – Utrzymują, że w takim razie włazi na sam wierzchołek drzewa i zrzuca na dół owoce… – Nie może być!… Takie ciężkie, niezgrabne stworzenie jakże zdoła się utrzymać na wysmukłym pniu palmy… – Przypatrz się jednak, jak to niezgrabne stworzenie zręcznie i mądrze bierze się do rozłupania skorupy, jak bije twardemi nożycami, niby żelaznym młotkiem, w jedno i to samo miejsce… Brawo, udało mu się znakomicie, oto już otwór zrobiony! – Czy tylko nie nadto mały w stosunku do potężnych jego kleszczy. – To już jego rzecz! Powiększy go, gdy będzie potrzeba! – Nie, nie! radzi sobie inaczej, tylne łapy znacznie węższe wysuwa teraz naprzód. Jakże ich zręcznie używa! Patrzcie, wyjmuje już kawałkami orzech i z apetytem zajada. – Jest to rzeczą pewną, – odezwał się Yvernes, że natura stworzyła tego birgo do otwierania orzechów kokosowych… – Albo, że orzechy kokosowe stworzone zostały dla tego skorupiaka, – żartował Ponchard. – Zdaje mi się, iż człowiek nie umiałby sobie lepiej radzić. – A gdybyśmy też probowali przeszkodzić temu, by krab zjadł orzech, albo żeby orzech został zjedzony przez kraba, – ciągnął dalej wesoły zawsze Ponchard. – Proszę mu w niczem nie przeszkadzać, – zaprotestował Yvernes, nie dajmy nawet takiemu stworzeniu złego pojęcia o uprzejmości francuskiej. – Zgoda, niech i tak będzie, – odpowiedział uśmiechając się Jego ekscelencya. Opuściwszy po sześćdziesięciu godzinach odpoczynku wyspę Anaa, Standard-Island płynie w stronę Tarakawy, kierując się między mnóstwem raf i wysepek, przedstawiających zdala śliczny widok, niby pływających koszów kwiatowych, wśród których uwija się niezliczona ilość łodzi, świadczących o skupiającym się tam handlu i przemyśle całego archipelagu. Wspaniały obraz jaki się roztacza dokoła, pociąga ku sobie ludność miliardowego miasta, który tłumnie zalega brzegi Standard-Islandu. Za przybyciem jej do portu Tarakawy, gubernator tejże, stary oficer marynarki francuskiej, przedstawił się pierwszy w Tribor-Harbour, by powitać miłych mu gości. Po ceremonialnem przyjęciu przez Cyrusa Bikerstaffa, oświadczył zamiar zwiedzenia miasta i wyspy, na co oczywiście zgodzono się chętnie wyznaczając rolę przewodnika, wyjątkowo zdolnemu w tym kierunku Kalikstusowi Munbar. Rzecz naturalna, że Koncertujący Kwartet wraz z panem Atanazym Doremus nie zaniedbali się przedstawić swemu współziomkowi, który powitał ich ze szczerą radością, zatrzymując w swem towarzystwie aż do ostatniej chwili odjazdu. Nazajutrz czyniąc zadość formom etykiety, gubernator Standard-Islandu wraz z paryżanami złożył wizytę reprezentacyi władzy francuskiej mieszczącej się w głównej wiosce Trakawy. Rezydencya to niezbyt wspaniała, domki skromne, a siła zbrojna rządzącego tu państwa, ogranicza się doliczby kilkunastu starych marynarzy. Mieszkańcy tutejsi oprócz handlu orzechami kokosowemi i wytłaczanym z nich olejem, zajmują się nadto połowem pereł, który jest dość znaczny, szczególniej u wybrzeży sąsiedniej Tuan. Śmiali ci nurkowie nie lękają się, bez żadnych przyrządów, zapuszczać w znaczne głębiny oceanu, a wyćwiczone ich w tym kierunku płuca, więcej niż minutę wytrzymują pod wodą zupełny brak powietrza. Jakkolwiek damom w miliardowem mieście nie zbywa na klejnotach wszelkiego rodzaju i najwyższej ceny, chętnie jednak zakupują jako pamiątki, najpiękniejsze okazy muszli i pereł, a rzecz szczególna, że i w tem nawet, współzawodnictwo pani Tankerdon nad rodziną Coverley’ów zwraca powszechną uwagę. Kupcy jednak i biedni nurkowie, zbierają przy tej sposobności sumy o jakich nigdy nie marzyli. Gdy po dwóch tygodniach odpoczynku upłynął czas przeznaczonych dla wysp Pomotu, Standard-Island żegnana uroczyście przez władze francuskie, zwróciła się w stronę zachodnio-południową i walcząc z licznemi przeszkodami, jakie tu tworzą rafy koralowe, zamierza przebyć owe pięć stopni, które dzielą ten Archipelag od grupy wysp Towarzyskich. Siła tysiąca koni parowych unosi ją w kierunku, tak poetycznie wsławionej przez Boaugainville’a, uroczej Taiti.